Vampire diaries: Damon & Stefan de-aged
by Vampire dragongirl2004XD
Summary: WARNING: CONTAINS SPANKING. When Stefan wakes up he finds himself to be very little in a small box with blankets and Silas takes care of him until he hears another boy cry Silas leaves and comes back with a baby Damon. Silas takes care (torments) the two baby Salvatores and has some fun with his sick sadistic mind and uses his power and magic on them. PLEASE READ!
1. Vampire diaries: Damon & Stefan de-aged

**In this AWESOME story Silas turns Stefan and Damon into babies and takes care of them both with some struggles. (and tormenting them)**

 **ENJOY ;D**

 _Chap.1_

Stefan woke up after being in pain from Silas' magic and noticed he was sitting in a box with blanket's.

"How am I in a box? I'm too big to even fit in one. And why does it look so big?" Stefan thought in confusion.

"Where's Damon? And...what the hell am I wearing...down there it feels a so wierd?" Stefan was confused.

"Well. Hello Stefan." A familiar voice greeted him. He looked up to see himself knowing that it was just Silas.

"Aww...come here." Silas cooed picking Stefan up who was thrashing trying to avoid contact with Silas.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Stefan screamed. Suddenly he felt a painful smack to his rear.

"OOOWW!!!" Stefan screamed in pain starting to cry. He looked up at Silas with tears and saw him frowning.

"Don't you ever yell at me. Got it?" Silas scolded him.

"What are you doing to me?" Stefan asked scared.

"I'm taking care of you my sweet." Silas responded with an evil smile.

"And I also have to change your diaper." Silas said, pleased that his doppleganger was suffering.

"There you go." Silas said putting Stefan on a table. As soon as Silas went to get the supplies from a drawer Stefan tried to roll onto his stomach and tried to crawl away from Silas' torture.

"Oh no you don't. Your not running away from me." Silas spoke as he picked his escaper from the edge of the table.

"Stop it! Please!" Stefan begged for Silas to let him go.

"Bad boy!" Silas scolded smacking Stefan's rear end a few times. Hearing him cry in pain was a delight to Silas in a sick twisted way.

"I'm hoping you will not displease me." Silas scolded once again.

"I have to change you." Silas said gently placing Stefan flat on the table.

Silas tried to change Stefan but he kept on kicking his little legs at him making it harder to change him.

"STOP KICKING!" Silas yelled. Stefan suddenly heard another boy cry out from somewhere else in the house.

"Look what you did, you woke your brother." Silas said putting an immobilization spell on Stefan so he couldn't try to escape again.

"What did you do to me? Why can't I move?" Stefan asked in fear.

"I used a spell to keep you from running away." He answered walking away.

Silas walked into the room where a baby Damon was crying.

"Oh, come here Damon." Silas cooed picking the little boy up.

"Where's Lizzy?" Damon asked.

"Both yours and Stefan's dragons are in a safe place far where they can't save you." Silas explained.

"Let me go before I kill you, idiot!" Damon demanded throwing a tantrum in Silas' arms. Silas emediately sat down on a chair in the room and set Damon stomach down in his lap and pulled his pants down til' Damon's rear was bare.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Damon asked screaming in fear and anger.

"Punishing you!" Silas yelled and started to smack Damon's ass like his life depended on it. He really enjoyed the screams he was getting out of his captive.

"STAAAAP IT!! PLEEAAASE STOP THAT IT HURTS!!!!!! WAAAAHAAAHAAAAA!!!" Damon screamed crying in pain from being smacked on his rear multiple times.

"PLEE-HEEEAAAASSE STOOOOP IT!!!" Damon begged tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Don't ever threaten me!" Silas yelled, harshly smacking Damon but suddenly the torment stopped.

"You will listen to me." Silas said sternly with anger letting Damon go. Once Damon reached the ground he scattered away crawling to the other side of the room pulling up his pants and rubbing his hands painfully wincing at the pain he was feeling everytime he put pressure to his butt.

"Drama queen." Silas scoffed.

"Idiot..." Damon muttered looking at Silas.

"Get over here I need to feed you, baby." Silas cooed picking the little vampire up.

"I don't like you." Damon insulted looking up at Silas carrying him.

"Have I not punished you enough? Do I have to try something else cuz' you won't like the other method." Silas threatened.

"What other method?" Damon asked frowning at Silas.

"I will tickle you if I have to." Silas said smiling when he saw the look on Damon's face.

"And I'm a witch, so who knows what spell's I will use for that punishment." Silas said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Th-That weakness won't work on me. Please Silas I'm not that weak." Damon stuttered trying to be brave.

"Well, I guess we'll find out the next time you disobey me or displease me." Silas said evily as they entered the room where Stefan was still glued frozen to the table.

"STEFAN!!" Damon yelped with concern when he saw Stefan stuck to the table.

"Damon?" Stefan asked hearing his brother scream his name.

"Ok, Stefan I need to move you so I can change Damon next." Silas explained as he used his powerful magic to move Stefan to a playpen that was in the middle of the room.

"Hey!" Stefan squeaked.

"There you go my baby." Silas cooed setting Damon on the table.

"Let me move." Damon squeaked twitching his little body from side to side.

"I need to change you sweety." Silas cooed striping Damon's lower body bare.

"DON'T YOU **DARE** TOUCH ME OVER THERE, WITCH!!" Damon threatened whining watching as Silas pampered his rear end.

"Calm down my sweet bloodsucker." Silas spoke softly pulling Damon's pants up.

"Your mean." Stefan whined with a little pout.

"Aw...your actually trying to threaten me, that's cute guy's." Silas spoke adoring his two baby captives.

"Who's hungry?" Silas asked with a smile.

"No one." Damon frowned.

"Your up first then." Silas said as he set Damon on the couch and came back with a bottle...a baby bottle with blood.

"Huh?" Damon was confused of why Silas was taking care of them.

Silas picked Damon up and sat down with Damon laying in his arm squirming around trying to escape the nipple of the bottle that Silas was trying to get in his mouth.

"Stop that." Silas demanded.

"N-no!" Damon spoke trying to fight Silas.

"Fine." Silas said and started to wiggle his fingers across Damon's little stomach. Damon tried hard to not laugh and show how incredibly weak he is to tickling and open his mouth.

"Mmm...mm.. STAP IT!! HAHAHAHAHAA!!" Damon squealed laughing and squirming until Silas shut him up jamming the bottle in his mouth.

"There we go." Silas said looking at Damon who wouldn't suck the blood.

"Drink." Silas demanded.

"Mm..mm.." Damon shook his head no.

"Do I have to do it again?" Silas asked looking Damon in the eye. Silas was about to tackle Damon's stomach again until he felt the bottle twitch rythmically from Damon suckling at the blood.

"That's better." Silas smiled at Damon who's face was turned to the vampire face.

" _Your an idiot."_ Silas read Damon's mind.

"Am I gonna need to punish you...again?" Silas asked looking at Damon who was frowning back at him.

" _NOOO!!!"_ Damon freaked out in his mind but Silas didn't read Damon's mind this time and stroked his finger slowly on Damon's minature stomach.

"MMMMMMM!!! MMMMM!!!!" Damon managed to screech through the bottle unable to actually laugh he splattered blood on himself.

"How 'bout Damon's wittle feet?" Silas cooed questionably as he lightly dragged his nails across Damon's tiny feet, once Damon felt the sensation he pushed the bottle out of his mouth helplessly and laughed crazily.

"STAAAHAAHAAAAP PLEASE STAAP IT HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAHAAAHAAA!!!" Damon squealed laughing being driven to insanity.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't displease me or disobey me." Silas scolded still "punishing" poor Damon.

"PLEASE STAAHAHAAP IT!!! STAP IT AHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAA!!!" Damon screamed with laughter with tears forming in his eyes from laughing way too hard.

"Say I love you daddy Silas. Then I'll stop...maybe." Silas teased giving Damon an opportunity to make him stop his assult.

"N-NEVEEEERRRR!!!" Damon managed to yell between laughs.

"Alright then you asked for it. And I won't stop until you say I love you daddy Silas." Silas threatened and moved his hand to Damon's side and skittered his fingers up and down the squirming vampires side.

"NOOT THERE!!! STAHAAAP!!" Damon squealed laughing. With Silas tickling his side the way he was, was driving him nuts.

"OK! OK! I'LL S- I'LL SAAA-HAY IT JUST STAAP!!!" Damon cried out with laughter desperate for Silas to stop tormenting him.

"Nope." Silas shook his head not stopping his assult.

"I LOVE YOU DADDY SIIIIILLLAAAAAAASSS!!! AHAAHAAAHAAA!!!" Damon finally gave in and said what Silas wanted to hear.

"There, see was that so hard?" Silas teased hugging little Damon close and gave a quick kiss to his forehead and smiled at him.

"EWW!! GWOOSS!! SILAS SPIT!! BLEECHH!!" Damon yelled in disgust when Silas kissed him on the head.

"Hey, be lucky he only did it on your forehead." Stefan teased giggling from the playpen.

Silas frowned at Stefan. "Are you next?" Silas asked.

"Nnnn..." Stefan whimpered scared of Silas constantly punishing them both.

"That's what I thought." Silas smirked but then he heard Damon's silent giggles.

Silas used a spell to give Damon a migraine for laughing at Stefan's poor joke.

"AAAAHAAAHAAAAHHHH!!!!" Damon cried in pain with tears welling in his eyes.

"Bad Damon! Your getting a time out!!" Silas yelled throwing Damon in the playpen and picking up Stefan next.

"No! please! Not me next!" Stefan squealed in fear wiggling all over the place.

"Aww...I'm so cute!" Silas laughed basically looking at himself.

"C'mon my baby, I need to feed you next, you must be hungry." Silas softly spoke getting Stefan's bottle from the kitchen counter and sat in the livingroom again cuddling Stefan in his arm.

"Open wide." Silas ordered Stefan to open his mouth.

"No!" Stefan whined.

"I said OPEN!" Silas demanded fighting with Stefan.

"You asked for it." Silas sighed and used a spell on him and a few seconds later Stefan burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAA!!! STAP IT HAHAHAA P-PLEASE-AHAHAHAHAAHAA!!" Stefan was screaming with laughter as Silas was using a tickle spell on him and like he did with Damon he got the nipple of the bottle in Stefan's wide laughing mouth and stopped the spell.

"MMM-mmm!!!" Stefan squealed annoyed Silas got the bottle in his mouth.

"Suck!" Silas demanded and soon he saw Stefan's face turn and felt him suckling the blood.

"Good boy Stefan." Silas praised his doppleganger.

 **WELL I HOPE YOU GUY'S LIKED THIS INTERESTING STORY CUZ' I WILL BE DOING MORE OF THEM.** **AND DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW\LIKE THE STORY FOR MORE.** **PLEASE COMMENT.**


	2. Vampire diaries: Abuse

**HERE IS THE NEXT AMAZING CHAPTER OF DAMON STEFAN AS BABIES AND TAKEN CARE OF BY...SILAS! A.K.A SILASS LOL**.

 **HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT.**

 **COMMENTS:** :D: 

**msblovesdefan:** This was kind of cute. Can you please just mention how old Damon and Stefan are? Update.

 **(Vampire icedragongirl2004XD):** Yes I will mention they're age. Thanx for deh comment BTW! ;DX.

 _Enjoy! : suck' suck._

 _Chap.2_

"Good boy Stefan." Silas praised his doppleganger.

"Hmph.." Stefan scoffed still sucking the bloodbottle rather than a bloodbag.

"Done?" Silas asked but all Stefan did when the bottle was out of his mouth was blow raspberries sticking his tongue out.

"Seriously?" Silas said.

"I should get you guy's some toy's to play with. We are gonna go shopping." Silas explained as he set Stefan in the playpen with Damon.

"Hey! You can't just leave us here!" Damon sqeaked pouting from abandonment.

"I'm not leaving you here by yourselves you guy's are frick'n two years old. That's poor parenting skill's." Silas said walking away to his room to get ready.

The two vampire brothers sat for a few minutes waiting patiently for they're (hopefully temporary) care taker to hurry up already. Soon enough Silas finally entered the room with something.

"What the hell is that?!" Damon and Stefan both asked confused.

"It's a car seat. I'm just making sure my babes are gonna be safe." Silas explained to them.

"Alright, come on." Silas said picking them both up at once with the double seated car seat floating magically from behind them.

"You first Damon." Silas said struggling to get the kid into the seat and buckle him in.

"NO! I'M NOT SITTING IN THIS STUPID THING!!" Damon whined thrashing in his seat.

"Oh pipe down, my baby." Silas demanded setting another whiny Salvatore in his black SUV.

"Calm down." Silas spoke kissing Stefan's cheek.

"GWWOOSS!!!" Stefan squealed wiping his cheek from "Silas spit" on him.

"Ok, let's go." Silas said happily.

Once they arrived to they're destination Silas got a cart and put the two kids down in it.

"Let's get you two some toy's to play with." Silas said walking the cart into the store.

"Your so evil." Stefan said.

"Tell me something I don't know." Silas laughed at his own comeback.

"Anyway what's so evil about someone taking you to a store for toy's?" Silas asked chuckling.

"Your the pwoblem." Damon answered.

"Honey, your more evil than I am, so how is this evil? Silas asked but no one answered him.

"Ooh, what about this for you Damon?" Silas asked holding up a light blue convertable car.

"Yeah right." Damon pouted.

"I'm getting it for you whether you like it or not." Silas said putting it into the cart.

"Oh Stefan." Silas said turning around with a toy safe.

"Ack!" Stefan squeaked in fear. "No! A differwent one!" Stefan whined scared of Silas holding a kid sized safe.

"NO!" Stefan squeaked still scared hiding his face.

"Stop it! your scaring him!" Damon yelled protectively hugging little Stefan.

"Ok then." Silas thought and continued to look around.

"Here!" Silas exclaimed showing Stefan a teddy.

"Huh?" Stefan perked up, even though he was still mature on the inside, he was still kind of childish from the de-age.

"You like the teddy, my sweet?" Silas asked but Stefan didn't answer him.

"Answer me!" Silas snapped impaitent for an answer.

"Y-yes." Stefan slowly nodded his head.

"Ok, here you go." Silas said handing the teddy to Stefan who impatiently reached out for the bear.

After some time Silas got the two kids some more toy's that weren't too pleasing to them but Silas was gonna have some fun with what he was planning.

"Alright that will be-" The lady was about to say the total cost before Silas said "free."

"Have a great day." The lady said as Silas smiled at her in response and they left the store, Silas started putting everything in the trunk setting the two vampires in they're car seat and left to go back home.

Once they got home Silas went inside with the kids and three bagfull's of toy's and other stuff that was needed.

"Come to daddy." Silas said picking little Damon up from the playpen.

"Meh.." Damon groaned trying to kick at Silas holding him.

"Hey! No kicking your dad!" Silas scolded as he sat down.

"Don't really care!" Damon yelled at Silas.

"Is this a threat?" Silas snapped back ready to assult Damon.

"N-NO!" Damon answered back scared of Silas tormenting him again.

"Good." Silas said and got a pacifier out from one of the bags offering it to Damon.

"Use it." Silas demanded.

"WHAT? NO WAY!" Damon yelled in disbelief that Silas actually thought he could make him use a pacifier.

"Open your mouth Damon." Silas demanded again.

"No!" Damon refused once more.

"Your the most stubborn kid, Salvatore." Silas said attacking Damon's stomach.

"Nnnngghhh...Ngghh.." Damon struggled restraining his laughter.

"Hey! Do his neck, he's weally weak there." Stefan said to Silas, blurting out one of Damon's most secretive thing.

"Alright." Silas said moving to Damon's neck.

"AAAAAAHH!! NOT MY NECK!!!!" Damon squealed trying to protect his neck from Silas attacking him.

"STEFAN?!" Damon groaned between a laugh in frustration that Stefan actually just told one of his secrets.

"Sorry, not sorry." Stefan smiled laughing in his brothers face.

"There." Silas got the pacifier into Damon's mouth.

"Suck it." Silas told Damon, and after a few minutes Damon finally sucked the pacifier in fear knowing what would happen if he didn't.

"Good boy." Silas praised the little vampire in his arms.

"Alright." Silas groaned from trying to standing up to put Damon who was still sucking the pacifier into the playpen.

"C'mere Stefan." Silas picked him up and sat back down on the couch cuddling the little vampire.

"What?" Little Stefan groaned looking up at Silas with a little frown.

"You want fun?" Silas asked with a smile.

"What kinda fun?" Stefan asked.

"A little something like this." Silas said laying Stefan on the couch leaving him curious, pulling his shirt up exposing Stefan's minature abbed tummy.

"What are you doing?!" Stefan panicked.

"Playing with you so you don't get bored." Silas explained and bent down to Stefan and started to blow long, intense raspberries on Stefan's minature muscled tummy.

"AAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAA!!!" Stefan squealed each time Silas would blow a raspberry on his little tummy.

"Aww, your so cute when you laugh, my dear shadow." Silas enjoyed his dopplegangers adorable laughter.

"AAAAAAH- (N-no pwease no)...-AAAAAAAHAA- (Pwease stop)...- AAAAHNOOOOO- (No mowre, no mowre pwease)...-AAAAAHEEHEEHEE STAP!!" Stefan pleaded with tears squealing too much from Silas blowing hard intense raspberries on his tummy.

"Ok, ok I'll stop." Silas smiled at his little shadow.

"Thank...y-you." Stefan spoke under his breath trying to breathe.

"Damon. Do you wanna play?" Silas asked putting Stefan back in the playpen.

"N-no way!" Damon squeaked in fear after seeing what happened to Stefan, afraid of being next.

"Oh c'mon Damon." Silas said picking Damon up who was squirming with fear trying to escape Silas but his grip was too strong.

"No pwease!" Little Damon begged as Silas zipped his small leather jacket and lifted his shirt up exposing Damon's long but minature muscled belly.

"No! Don't do it! pwease no!" Damon begged twisting his little body side to side before anything had even happened yet.

Silas then bent low and blew on Damon's little belly while holding his little wrist's keeping the vampire down on the couch.

Damon twitched and wiggled his little upper body from one side to another trying to escape Silas' torturous lips from touching his belly.

"AAAHAAAHAAAA STAAP!! -pwease stop it- AAHAAAAA!! - Stop, stop, STOP! - AAAHAHAHAHAAAA!! - Pwease, cut it out already.- AASTAAAAAAAP!SILLAAS!PWEEAASE!STAP!!!!!!" Damon pleaded crying with laughter from Silas' intense tickling.

"Hey! Stop tickling my bwover. He's had enough." Little Stefan said telling Silas to stop.

"Stefan don't you get it he doesn't...LIKE MEEE!!!" Damon tried to explain until Silas interupted his sentence with a more intense raspberry on his now spit covered belly making the poor vampire cry and scream.

"Ok, alright." Silas spoke taking pity on his baby frenemy.

"Stupid.." Damon mumbled frowning at Silas.

"Excuse me?" Silas asked raising an eyebrow at Damon in disbelief of his word choice.

"Nothing." Damon mumbled again.

"Alright kids, it's nappy nap for you." Silas announced getting up from the couch and picking Damon up to put him in a crib.

 **Hope y'all liked this story cuz' more are gon' be happening.**

 **I'm also thinking aboit doing one where Damon is trapped in the boarding house while it's on fire and his pet vampire dragon runs inside to go save him while Stefan and everyone else is outside.**

 **(SPOILER ALERT: kind of like in the movie Bolt. Let me know if you've ever seen that movie.)**

 **And don't forget to Like\ follow\ fav me and my story for more stories n' updates please.**

 **PEACE. XD YA'LL**


	3. Vampire diaries: BED TIME!

**Here is another amazing chapter. : j**

 **(Comments:** **msblovesdefan:** This was way better. I really thought age difference would be there between the brothers. Anyway, Update.

 **(Vampire icedragongirl2004XD:** Thanx for the comment. :D

 **QueenMaryll:** That's nice, strange, but nice. Could you make Silas more gentle and loving to the boys? It would be cool to see Update soon.

 **(Vampire icedragongirl2004XD:** I'll try and make him gentle and loving but you remember what he said...( I mean, I am kind of a monster.) and took no offense to being called evil, so we'll see what happens. Thanx for the comment. :D

 _Chap.3_

"Alright kid's, it's nappy nap for you." Silas announced getting up from the couch and picking Damon up to put him in a crib.

"What? No! Not sleeping now, you cwazy?" Damon stammered in confusion.

"It's bedtime for you my little Salvatore." Silas said holding Damon in his arms, cuddling the vampire close to his chest.

"Honey, you need to sleep, your only two years old remember?" Silas explained standing in front of the crib.

"PUWT ME DOWN!!" Damon screeched.

"With pleasure." Silas said putting Damon in the crib.

"Hey! That's not what I meant!" Damon squealed holding onto the crib bars jumping up and down.

"I'll be right back so I can put your little brother to bed as well." Silas explained exiting the room.

"What're you doing to us?" Stefan asked trying to hide, curling up in the corner of the playpen looking up at Silas from underneath the blankets.

"Aw, Stefan your so adorable...with your big green eyes, it's cute." Silas cooed entering the room where little Damon was throwing a vampire-tantrum trying to break the crib bars.

Silas gasped when he noticed a small crack in one of the bars "Damon, you bad boy!" Silas scolded rushing over placing Stefan in the crib and picking Damon up.

"NO! No spanking! Pwease!" Damon cried flailing his arms and legs.

Silas saw this and took pity on the little vampire, hugging him "It's ok Damon, I won't hurt you." Silas said with a little smirk.

"You need to sleep, it's 9:00 Damon." Silas explained setting the sobbing child in the crib.

Before Silas could walk over to his bed he heard loud whining coming from Stefan. " Alright, now what?" He groaned turning to Stefan.

"Bear! Bear! BEEAAARR!!!!" He whined jumping up and down on the cribs matress making Damon bounce high into the air.

"Stop it Stef!" Damon squeaked frowning at his annoying little brother.

"BEAR!!" Stefan screamed not listening to Damon.

"Ok, ok I'll get your bear." Silas said with a small smile leaving the room.

"T-TEDDY!!!" Stefan squealed jumping up and down. Damon was sure he could've flew out of the crib with Stefan jumping hard into the matress making Damon jump high enough to go flying out of the crib onto the floor.

"STOOOOP IT STEFAN!!" Damon whined throwing a squeaky toy at Stefan's head.

"OOOWWWW!!! WAAAAHAAHAAA!!" Stefan started crying from the injury on his head causing Silas to emediately grab him and cuddle the whiney vampire.

"Damon! Don't hurt Stefan!" Silas scolded placing Stefan back in the crib.

After a while they were all sleeping, but of course Stefan and Damon were both having strange dreams.

 _Damon's dream_

 _Lizzy! Where are you?" Damon called out._

 _"EEEE!!" The dragon squealed for Damon to help her and Lucky._

 _"Lizzy!" Damon cried out when he saw his pet dragon chained and in a cave same as Lucky too._

 _"H-help mee!" Lizzy pleaded._

 _"Lizzy, I can't Silas has me and Stefan trapped with him and we're de-aged into kids, you and Lucky have to get out of there and come save us." Damon explained his and Stefan's situation._

 _"Ehh...Ok." Lizzy agreed nodding._

 _Lizzy turned to Lucky and started making roars and growls at him._

 _"Rawr, rawr, Eee, awr, wawr, rawr." Lizzy roared and growled._

 _ **translation:** Lucky, we have to get out of here and go save Damon."_

 _"W-what about Steffy?"_

 _"Yes Lucky, we'll save your master as well don't worwy." Lizzy assured the other dragon pet._

 ** _End of conversation_**

 _"Good girl Lizzy." Damon praised the dragon with a smile._

 _End of dream_

"Damon. Damon!" Damon heard a voice wake him up it was Stefan.

"Nnnngh...wha?" Damon asked tiredly wiping his eyes with his little fists.

"I have a idea." Stefan said pointing to a sleeping, snoring Silas.

"What is it?" Damon asked sitting up.

"Just, help me out of this cwib first." Stefan ordered super-jumping out of the crib with Damon following him onto Silas' bed.

"Now what?" Damon asked sitting on his knees.

"We get payback from him trying to tickle us everytime we disobeyed him yesterday." Stefan explained.

"Grab his wrist." Little Stefan said pushing Silas onto his back holding his right wrist while Damon held the other.

"Now, we tickle him." Stefan said with a cute childish smirk.

"Get him." Stefan ordered, attacking Silas' armpits while Damon attacked his stomach. Silas instantly woke up laughing and squirming from the two little hands traveling they're fingers up and down his upper body.

"HAHAHAHAAHAAAA!!! GUY'S ST-STOOOP!!!" Silas screamed out laughing.

"Why don't you use your witchy powers to stop us, huh?" Damon teased questionably.

"I-I CA-HAN'T!!" Silas cried with laughter.

"Why? You can't use your power and spells when your being tickled?" Stefan asked enjoying his revenge on Silas.

"YE-HES!! STOO-HAAP OR YOU'LL BE-HEE SORRY!!!!" Silas threatened with laughter as Stefan lifted Silas' shirt up.

"NO GUY'S NOO!!!" Silas pleaded with wide eyes but the two kids only gave him an evil "watchya gon' do about it" smirk.

"NOO- AAAAAHAAAAASTAAAAAHAAP!!!!" Silas screamed the second the two kids blew raspberries on his stomach.

Silas tried to overpower the vampires but failed...miserably.

"Who knew the evil Silas could be so ticklish?" Damon teased, squeezing the witch's side.

"STOP PLEE-HEASE GUY'S!!" Silas cried out struggling, he finally overpowered the two vamps and frowned at them playfully.

"Uh-oh." Damon and Stefan froze and tried to super-speed away until a powerful force dragged them right to Silas.

"AAAH!!" The two screamed in fear.

"You wanna play like that, huh?" Silas asked playfully smirking at the kids and set a spell on them.

"AHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!! STAAAAP IT!!!" The two vampires cried laughing and squealing squirming in place unable to actually move anywhere.

" Huh? Who knew little vampires were so sensitive and ticklish?" Silas asked teasing the poor laughing Salvatores, squirming and screaming on the floor.

"ST-STAAHAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEHAAAAP!!!" Stefan cried arching his little back trying to escape the spell. Damon was laughing harder and louder than Stefan.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You vampires are so strong n' powerful yet so hyper sensitive to everything else." Silas teased watching the kids laugh and scream.

"Poor things." Silas thought pitifully and retracted his spell on them hearing the little gasps of air coming from them.

"MEANIE!" Damon squeaked at Silas.

"Hey! I felt sorry for you and stopped, so be happy." Silas said guiltily.

"Well, thanks for stopping then." Damon said still gasping.


End file.
